sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pop punk
El pop punk, surge de la fusión del punk rock, con la música pop en varios niveles.allmusic En inglés se utiliza mucho el término pop punk, abreviatura de "popular punk"; es decir, música punk que deja la esencia del punk y su actitud, y se populariza en un ámbito más abierto, y a un amplio sector de público, el pop punk no posee la misma estética que el punk rock, ya que este no sigue los ideales del movimiento punk y sus letras no hablan de política, sino de temas más ligados a la adolescencia, además de ser mas limpio y melódico que el punk rock. El pop punk también es considerado un icono de películas juveniles, como el Soundtrack de películas de American Pie y series como Malcolm. En algunos países latinoamericanos, particularmente en Colombia y Venezuela, se denomina «neo punk» al pop punk, si bien algunos sostienen que el neo punk se distingue del pop punk en varios aspectos. Historia Se considera que tuvo su origen a comienzos de los 80's, con la banda californiana The Descendents. Luego es super popularizado con el renacimiento del punk liderado por The Offspring, Green Day y blink-182. El género presenta muchas variaciones en cuanto a su música, se pueden encontrar bandas como The Offspring, conservando su esencia básica de banda pop punk, otras como los argentinos de Attaque 77 en sus principios, que tenían mucho de esa irreverencia, crítica con la sociedad, actitud que tanto caracteriza al punk rock. El género se mantuvo en el ruedo hasta 1999, solo con sus 2 principales exponentes en ese momento: blink-182, Green Day. Hasta el año 2000, cuando surgirían bandas como ,Simple Plan, Yellowcard o New Found Glory, el género tomó un significado musical más relacionado con el Pop, y cabe agregar que algunas de las bandas que se dieron a conocer después de esta fecha, ya llevaban varios años tocando antes de firmar por una gran discográfica. El obligatorio crecimiento de todo género musical hizo que estas bandas se hicieran más conocidas. Entre el repertorio de bandas de pop punk, muchas veces se confunden bandas entre otros tipos de rock, como el skate punk y power pop, pero estas denominaciones sólo sirven para identificar algunas pequeñas diferencias que alguna banda pueda tener con el género al que originalmente pertenece. right|200px|thumb|[[blink-182, uno de los referentes del pop punk.]] Después de que Sum 41 publicara su famoso "Still Waiting", Simple Plan con su "Welcome to my life", y de que Yellowcard publicara su "Way Away", el género adquirió un carácter más maduro, sin abandonar su inicial espíritu de punk, pero se considera que después de esto, se acercó un poco a lo que era el verdadero fin de las bandas punk rock, hacer una critica personal y social, ser un poco más "honestas" que las bandas de rock convencionales. Años después (quizás 2004), el género entró en un debilitamiento. blink-182 se disuelve, Sum 41, Fall Out Boy y Good Charlotte pasaron a ser un poco más alternativas. Pero tras American Idiot de Green Day(donde mostraron mas madurez en sus letras, hablando de su inconformidad con la administracion de en aquel entonces presidente George W. Bush) el género tomó gran fuerza, a pesar de haberse balanceado más hacia el lado pop, y se ha mantenido, evitando entrar en una decadencia irreversible como le ocurrido en el pasado a otros estilos de rock (punk, grunge), y en el último año, con la aparición de la banda +44, liderada por el ex-bajista de blink-182, Mark Hoppus, y con "el regreso" de los canadienses Sum 41, también con el regreso en el 2009 de blink-182, parece que ha estado subiendo peldaños para volver a ser uno de los estilos de rock más populares y seguidos por los jóvenes de la época, como lo fue en la década de los 90s, y que se mantuvo hasta el 2005. Siglo XXI La mitad de la decada de los 2000's fue la ultima parte de la segunda oleada punk, en la que el pop punk fue el principal género musical de moda entre los jóvenes, y que lo llevaba siendo desde los 90's, con bandas como: blink-182, Green Day, Sum 41, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, y los veteranos The Offspring. En los últimos años no se ha visto mucha influencia pop punk, pero la mayoría de los seguidores de este género esperan el regreso de una de las bandas más importantes y referentes del género, blink-182, que anuncio su regreso, tras varios años de paréntesis. Se espera que con el regreso de blink-182, las publicaciones de las bandas mencionadas antes de nuevos discos, excepto Green Day que ya lo saco en 2009, los demás grupos sacarán su nuevo disco al final del verano de 2010, con esto se espera volver a relanzar al género. En los últimos años han salido a la luz muchas bandas de una nueva era del pop punk, retomando influencias del punk original y el hardcore tanto de los 80's como del nuevo milenio, así como del Powerpop y el pop punk clásico. Entre estas nuevas bandas pop punk se encuentran All Time Low, Amber Pacific, Relient K, Army of Freshmen, etc. Vestimenta Los seguidores del pop punk suelen llevar la mayoria de las veces camisetas negras, otras veces de distintos colores, de pantalones, suelen usar pantalones vaqueros (jeans), en verano pantalones cortos por debajo de la rodilla, normalmente de color negro, azul o marrón claro. Suelen llevarlos un poco caídos, mostrando sus boxers. Es habitual el uso de cinturones de tela o de cuero, los de cuero son a menudo con taches metálicos como pinchos, agujeros u otros elementos decorativos. De calzado suelen llevar zapatillas deportivas o las famosas Converse All Star, normalmente con calcetines altos de cualquier color . A veces también llevan gorras con la bisera girada (como los raperos) o normal (con la bisera hacia adelante). Tambien utilizan prendas y accesorios heredados de otras tribus urbanas, como lo pueden ser sudaderas, chaquetas, no dejando atras algunos accesorios como "collares de perro" y pulseras con puas asi como otros elementos derivados del Punk original y otras culturas urbanas. Actitud y filosofía En su mayoría esta cultura está conformada por bandas que son consideradas pop punk por sus mensajes y tendencias sociales. Los seguidores del pop punk se caracterizan por la búsqueda de un bienestar común y la liberación de los estigmas sociales, partiendo de mensajes implícitos dentro de las letras de sus canciones, que hablan de los sentimientos y pensamientos de los jóvenes. La indumentaria varía dependiendo del enfoque de la banda. Bandas notables de pop punk * Allister * Alkaline Trio * All Time Low * blink-182 * Bowling for Soup * Fall Out Boy * Farewell * Green Day * Good Charlotte * Hey Monday * Less Than Jake * Lagwagon * Mest * MxPx * Millencolin * My Chemical Romance * New Found Glory * No Use For a Name * No Way Out * Panic at the disco * Paramore * Rufio * Simple Plan * Sugarcult * Sum 41 * The Ataris * The All-American Rejects * The Offspring * Unwritten Law * We The Kings * Yellowcard * Zebrahead Bandas notables latinoamericanas y españolas * 2contra1 * 6 Voltios * Allison * Dalevuelta * Delux * Diazepunk * Dikers * División Minúscula * Don Tetto * Finde * Insite * Lillyput * NoWayOut * Panda * Pignoise * Shaila * Smitten * Tolidos * Tronic Referencias Véase también * Punk * Movimiento punk * Pop * Hardcore melódico * Escena punk de California Categoría:Géneros de música pop Categoría:Subgéneros del punk ca:Pop punk cs:Pop punk da:Pop punk de:Pop-Punk en:Pop punk et:Pop-punk fi:Pop punk fr:Pop punk he:פופ פאנק hu:Pop punk it:Pop punk ja:ポップ・パンク ko:팝 펑크 lmo:Pop punk lv:Poppanks nl:Poppunk nn:Pop-pønk no:Pop-punk pl:Pop punk pt:Pop punk ru:Поп-панк simple:Pop punk sk:Pop punk sl:Pop punk sv:Punk-pop th:ป็อปพังก์ tr:Pop punk uk:Поп-панк uz:Pop punk zh:流行朋克